onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Jack vs. Marines, Part 2
The second part is now here. Once again, feedback is appreciated. Also please someone write a blog, it's desolate in here Bastille and Maynard race over to the screams, and in shock they see Jack standing there, having easily dispatched the grunts. Jack: Get out of my way. Bastille: Run, Maynard! I will distract him as long as possible. Bastille looks into Maynard's eyes, and Maynard realizes what Bastille's trying to say. He then runs off as Bastille confronts Jack. Jack: Where is Doflamingo? Bastille: I will not let you trample justice-dara! Shark Bite Blade! Bastille sends a flying slash attack at Jack. However, the pirate easily counters it with his own blade. Bastille: Riptide! Bastille swings his sword into the ground, causing a massive shockwave which rips through the floor. The force then reaches Jack and he receives the brunt of it. However, he does not appear affected. Jack: My turn. Jack rushes toward Bastille, and the two clash swords. However, Jack appears to have the advantage and overpower Bastille from the get-go. Bastille: He's so strong!! But I cannot let up! Giving a great shout, Bastille presses on his attack, hard enough for him to briefly gain momentum. The floor beneath them, which has continued cracking after Bastille's first attack, starts falling away, creating a large gulf. And fortunately for Bastille, the pit is right behind Jack, allowing him to put the giant on the brink. Bastille: Now! Maynard: Soru! Right then, Maynard comes flying in from behind, sword at the ready. At the edge of the pit, locked in combat with Bastille, there is no way for Jack to counter Maynard, who plunges his sword through the pirate's back. Maynard: Yes! However, Jack's composure has not changed in the slightest. Bastille: What the hell?! Jack once again presses forward, as though the stab had never happened. He eventually overwhelms Bastille, who is sent flying back. Maynard: This guy is inhuman! How strong is he?? Jack: You showed more tenacity than I expected. But in the end, you were just as weak as I expected. Jack then begins to transform, and Bastille and Maynard look on in shock. Later, Fujitora races through the belowdecks, when he confronts Jack. Behind him lie Bastille and Maynard, bloody and defeated. Jack stands much larger than normal, as he is in his human-mammoth hybrid form. Jack: You're too late, Admiral. Now tell me, where is Doflamingo?? Fujitora: Ah...you came here thinking Doflamingo would be here, didn't you? We anticipated something getting in our way. We knew whoever came would likely attack the ship with the high-ranking Marines on it. We took that gamble...and it paid off. Now, a massive creature like you is much less likely to fight well in such cramped quarters, do you think? Jack stares at Fujitora, and for the first time ever, starts laughing. Jack: You naive fools. I knew the entire time that Joker wasn't on this ship. I possess Haki, and I could see his presence from the beginning. Fujitora: Then why...? Jack: Because Joker can wait. Now, I want to kill every Marine I possibly can. Also... The ship is suddenly wracked by cannon fire. Fujitora: Of course...you wanted to disable our gunners! Now...your ship can attack. Do you really expect it to remain intact? Indeed, the Mammoth has returned at the stern, and it hits the crippled battleship with everything it has. Jack: I don't care what happens to the Mammoth. It's only a ship, and my men are anxious to spill blood. Fujitora: A wily tactic indeed. However...you failed to notice our last line of defense! Pleasure: Let's reduce that ship to ashes, hahaha! Gifter: Wait...what the hell is that?? Before them stands Sengoku, with his white hair making his Buddha form no less majestic. Without saying a word, he unleashes a large shockwave at the Mammoth. The shockwave deals a fair amount of damage, and knocks everyone onboard off their feet. Sengoku: I didn't sign up for this...you can handle the rest. I'm taking a nap! Tsuru: You fool! That ship you're on will sink any moment now! Get men from the other ships and look for survivors below! Gifter: Wait...when did SHE get onboard?? Tsuru: Good afternoon, gentlemen. Tsuru stands on the Mammoth, with two Pleasures being hung out to dry. Tsuru: You are human beings, not wild animals. Clean yourselves up. Gifter: Get her! The Beasts Pirates rush toward Tsuru, but she easily dodges their attack. She then plants her fist in a Gifter's stomach, sending warm and soapy water splashing onto him. To the shock of the pirates, they see the Gifter turn bright sparkly clean while his body changes. Gifter: Dammit...can't move! The Gifter falls to the ground limp as a rag doll, as though his bones had all disappeared. Tsuru: Anyone want to be next? Though shocked, the pirates resume their attack. Tsuru effortlessly dodges their strikes as she cleans more and more of them, until finally everyone is hanging out to dry. Meanwhile, Fujitora and Jack's battle continues. Fujitora presses his attack, taking advantage of the cramped quarters and Jack's large stature. Indeed, Jack's movements are limited, but this does not stop him as he easily destroys the surrounding structure if need be. He is also much stronger in his hybrid form, allowing him to drive Fujitora to his limits. As their clash rages on, more and more of the ship is destroyed. Jack roars and slams his tusks toward Fujitora, and he counters them with his sword. Jack presses his entire weight into the Admiral, who slides back. However, Fujitora uses his own strength to push Jack back, throwing the pirate off-balance for a brief moment. This is enough for Fujitora, who vertically slashes Jack's chest. Jack is sent to his knees, returning to human form. Jack: AARRRRRRGGGGG! Fujitora: Ferocious Tiger! Fujitora tries pushing Jack down the hall with his gravity, but Jack quickly grabs onto a hole in the wall to save himself. After finding his footing, Jack rips off part of the wall and throws it at Fujitora. The wall is eventually forced back by the gravity, but Jack uses it as a shield as he leaps over it. Fujitora: Damn it! Fujitora tries stopping the gravity as he raises his sword to counter Jack. However, he's not fast enough as Jack returns the favor, slashing him near the shoulder. Jack: I love this... Fujitora: I've let this go on for too long. For everyone's sake, it's best I wrap things up now. Suddenly, an aura begins permeating around Fujitora, exuding force everywhere. He holds out his arms, and the force aura takes a unique shape around his hands, resembling dragon's claws. Fujitora: Vengeful Dragon. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts